Foolish Nonsense
by socks4tay
Summary: I don't know what this is supposed to be, so don't ask.


No, I don't own Harry Potter. This is my first fanfic. Yeah... Here you go.  
  
----  
  
It was the thirtieth of July and Ginny Weasley had just awoken form a wonderful dream. She didn't remember much of it, only that there was a cute blond boy in it. Ginny heard cries of welcome issuing from the kitchen. It was Harry Potter, returning from the muggle world to spend the remainder of the summer at the Burrow with the Weasleys.  
  
Ginny, however, wasn't in the mood for merriment or celebration. The day before, she had received an owl from her boyfriend Dean Thomas explaining that he had met another girl at football camp (A/N: soccer for those in the US) and just how sorry he was. Ginny and Dean had only been together for several weeks, most of which was during the summer, but it still hurt to think that the same guy who had kissed her so passionately before leaving the train home could disregard what they shared because Ginny didn't want to give up her virginity.  
  
She lay in bed, feeling sorry for herself when she heard a distinctive pop, like that of a car backfiring, and then the crash of glass. "Oi! Ginny! When did you move your furniture?"  
  
"Last week," said Ginny calmly, sitting up. "Could you please clean that up?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," said her brother, George, still brushing himself off and pulling out his wand. "Repairo" He put it back into his pocket. "Why aren't you downstairs? Breakfast was four hours ago, and Harry's just arrived!"  
  
"I was tired, and I'm not hungry," Ginny said without emotion.  
  
"Dean break up with you?" George always did have an uncanny ability to understand Ginny. This kept him up at the top as Ginny's favorite brother; along with the discounts he gave her for merchandise from Weasley Wizard Wheezes, even with his twin, Fred, insisting that she pay full price.  
  
"Yeah, for some girl at football camp."  
  
"Football?"  
  
"Muggle sport, very mundane, one ball, no brooms."  
  
"Gotcha. Want me to curse him?" George said anxiously.  
  
Ginny laughed. George was the only one that could make her laugh when she felt miserable. "No, but thanks. What's for lunch? I lied, I'm starving."  
  
"Mum made some grilled cheese sandwiches."  
  
"Yum. I'll get dressed and come downstairs."  
  
George nodded and disapperated from the room.  
  
----  
  
When Ginny entered the kitchen Ron, Ginny's brother, older by a year said, "Hey, Gin, once you eat something, you wanna go out and play quidditch? I bet a Galleon you won't score."  
  
"You're on," Ginny said, "But let me eat something real quick." She soon had eaten two sandwiches and drained a large glass of orange juice. She ran up the stairs to grab her broom and decided to fly out of her window  
  
In the Weasley backyard to the far left were tree large hoops, held up by posts, each about 15 meters high. They had only three, because it wasn't in the Weasley budget to get the full set of six. Their little collection of quidditch equipment also excluded the very important golden snitch, as well as both bludgers. There had been one bludger, but Mrs. Weasley insisted that it would be sold when Ron broke his arm playing when he was nine.  
  
She soared out into the air, and was taken aback by the face of her former crush, Harry Potter. He gave her a little grin, and flew off towards Ron. Ginny followed because she had to work out the details of her bet with her brother.  
  
"I thought we were playing one-on-one!" said Ginny when she got close enough to Ron to be heard.  
  
"We are," Ron said. "Harry just came out because if he was left inside, he would have died of boredom!"  
  
"Fine, but he has to stay on the ground. I want to win this bet fair and square," Ginny said, grabbing the quaffle from her brother's hands and flying away from the posts. She waited for Harry to reach the ground, then shot towards the right hoop. Ron started to lean towards the right hoop as well. She sped up, and then right before entering the keeper's area, swerved left and made and easy score.  
  
She flew to the ground slowly, singing a loud chorus of "Weasley is our King" as she came close to Ron and Harry on her way inside. Ginny stopped in front of Ron and held out her hand. "I believe you owe me a Galleon, dear brother," she said.  
  
Ron sighed as he reached into his pocket, but instead of a Galleon, he gave Ginny sixteen sickles. "Ron! You're a sickle short!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I was hoping you would lose so I could buy Harry a decent birthday present," said Ron sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron," said Ginny as she pulled out his hands and replaced the money, "but you and I both know that you have at least five Galleons in the wall behind your Chudley Cannons' poster. I expect that money, paid in full by dinner."  
  
She walked away with a grin and a dangerous stride. "I hate it when she does that," Ron said, before going back in through the kitchen door. 


End file.
